Days like these
by Bodge
Summary: A Maddy fic, set in some fictional time when she was still alive, probably just after Tom left. Possibly some Maddy/Linden love in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Maddy sighed and slammed the phone back in the cradle as once again the recipient failed to answer. She leant back on the sideboard, taking a minute to compose herself before picking up the phone once again, this time dialling a different number, a number she knew off by heart. It took a few minutes but this time the dial tone stopped."Maddy, is everything okay?" Dan asked. Maddy nodded and sat on the sideboard, curling her legs underneath herself, "I just wondered i you had time for a chat". Dan sighed, "Now's not a good time Mads" "Well can I ring you later?" she asked, "No can do Mads, got a hot date tonight, I'll ring you tomorrow to tell you all the goss" Maddy shook her head, "Don't bother" she sighed, once again slamming the handset into the cradle as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She grabbed her jacket and bag from where they were hanging at the bottom of the stairs, and walked out to her car as she began to furiously wipe the tears from her cheeks.

No one on AAU failed to notice the fact that Maddy was in a foul mood, "Dr Young calm down" Linden snapped as Maddy slammed a pile of files onto the nurse's station. Maddy said nothing but quickly stormed from the ward, Linden following close behind, "I don't know what's gotten into you today but it's unac. . ." he trailed off as he saw her sat on the stairs, her head in her hands, but the tears running down her cheeks were still obvious, "Maddy?" he said softly, crouching down in front of her, "Leave me" she told him, but he shook his head, "What's all this for?" "It's nothing" Linden sighed, knowing Maddy wasn't going to open up to him, not in the middle of the stairwell anyway. "Take a break" he told her, "Have half an hour, have a coffee, get some air, do whatever it takes to put you in a better mood". "I've already had my break" she protested, but linden shook his head, "Take another one" he told her, "Doctors orders" he winked playfully and helped Maddy to her feet, "And you know where to find me if you decide it's not nothing that's upsetting you"

Maddy leant against the cool brick wall and inhaled deeply closing her bleary eyes as the smoke from the cigarette in her left hand filled her lungs, the nicotine instantly relaxing her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly pulled it out, seeing 'Dan' flash up on the display she quickly pressed reject and slipped the phone back into her pocket. It took a few seconds before her phone vibrated again, this time signalling a text, _'I'm sorry Mads, I've just realised what day it is, let me know you're okay, Dan x' _. Maddy didn't bother to reply before she put the phone back in her pocket, and took one last drag on her cigarette before stubbing the butt into the ashtray on the wall, and walking back into the hospital.

She was reading over a patient's notes when she felt her phone vibrate again, she pulled the phone from her pocket, and glanced at the screen, this time she answered Dan's call, "Leave me alone" she said sharply, ending the call before throwing the phone into Mark's lap as he sat at the nurses station, "if he rings again tell him to walk under a bus or something" she said walking towards Linden's office an knocking on the door, she waited for him to call her in, before taking a deep breath and pushing down on the door handle, she walked into the office, not able to lift her eyes from the floor, "What can I help you with?" Linden asked. Maddy was tempted to tell him it was nothing and leave, or at the very least ask for his opinion on a patient, but she gathered up all the courage she had, before raising her gaze from the floor, "I, erm, I think I'm ready for that chat now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Linden nodded and gestured for Maddy to sit on the sofa in the corner of the office, waiting for her to sit down before moving to sit beside her, "I don't know where to start" she laughed nervously, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the room, "How about the beginning, why were you so upset earlier?" Linden asked, trying to encourage her to talk to him. Maddy sighed and stood up, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a crumpled picture, handing it to Linden before sitting back down. Linden looked at the photo, instantly recognising a much younger Maddy grinning up at him, "That's Amy", Maddy said quietly, pointing to the toddler who's arms were wrapped around Maddy's neck. "She erm, she's, was, oh god, it's so stupid", Linden shook his head "if it was stupid you wouldn't be so upset would you, Maddy shook her head and took a deep breath, "That's a picture of Amy and her Mum". Linden looked shocked, "that's you.. . " he said pointing to Maddy in the picture, Maddy nodded, "So where is Amy now?". Maddy bit her lip and raised her eyes to the ceiling as she tried to stop her tears from falling, "She, she erm," Maddy's voice was reduced to nothing more than a quiver, "It was six years ago today". Maddy couldn't bring herself to say anymore, covering her face with her hands as she began to sob. Linden didn't need to hear anything else, and he stood from the sofa, taking the tissues from his desk he passed them to Maddy, before sitting back down, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, "She was hit by a car, didn't stand a chance, she was 3 years old" Maddy sobbed into his chest. "Oh Maddy" Linden sighed, completely lost for words as Maddy curled further into him, "This morning, Dan didn't even remember", she gasped between sobs. "Dan Clifford?" Maddy nodded, "I don't..." Linden was puzzled, "he was Amy's dad, we were arguing and I walked out of the house, Amy followed me" Maddy sobbed, clutching Linden's shirt in her hands as she replayed in her mind the moment she saw her three year old daughter thrown into the air, the ear piercing scream still sounded so real, and Maddy swore if she crouched down she'd be level with her daughter's crumpled body.

Almost half an hour passed before Maddy's sobs calmed, "I'm sorry" she whispered, gesturing to Linden's once white shirt, now stained from Maddy's tears and mascara, "Don't worry about it" he said kindly, "I'll put some scrubs on then I'm taking you home". Maddy shook her head, "You don't need to", she told him, "And anyway, I need to go... somewhere" she trailed off and bowed her head as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Linden offered Maddy the tissues once again, "I don't really think you're in a fit state to be driving anywhere" he told her, "Just tell me where you need to be and I'll take you". Maddy nodded, "I need to get something from my car". Linden nodded, "I'll get changed, I'll meet you in reception in 10 minutes?" Maddy nodded, wiping her eyes she took a deep breath, smiling weakly at Linden as she left the office.

Linden smiled as he stepped from the lift, "they're, erm, lovely flowers" he said, gesturing to the bouquet of pink blooms Maddy held in her left hand, she smiled and ran her fingers over the petals on one of the flowers, "Amy loved flowers" she said sadly, "and pink was her favourite colour". Linden nodded, "I'm sure she'd love them" he said sadly, wrapping his arm around Maddy's waist and leading her out to his car.

The short journey passed in silence, the only sound being Maddy's occasional directions. Linden parked outside the small church, unsure of what to do next, "do you want me to. . .or. . .?" Maddy nodded, "I've never done this on my own before, Dan always came with me, no matter where in the country we were he always met me here." Maddy told Linden, glancing out of the car window, almost as if she expected Dan to be stood by the rusty iron gates waiting for her. Linden smiled sympathetically, and stepped from the car, waiting for Maddy to do the same before pressing the fob on his key ring to lock the doors, and turning to face Maddy, "ready?" he asked. Maddy nodded slowly, "as I'll ever be."

Linden slid his glasses from his face before rubbing his temples as he sat watching Maddy tend to the neatly kept grave, he'd backed off to give her some time alone with her daughter, but had stayed close enough so she could see him if she needed him. He saw Maddy fall to her knees and quickly slipped his glasses back on, running over to Maddy and crouching down beside her, wrapping an arm gently round her waist and pulling her close, "I miss her so much." Maddy sobbed into Linden's chest, "I know" he whispered, rubbing her back, "come on" he told her, lifting her to to her feet a while later, "let's get you home." Maddy nodded and kissed her fingers before pressing them to the cool black stone and allowing Linden to lead her back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey back to Maddy's flat passed in silence, the only interruption being the soft purr of the engine and Maddy's occasional directions. "Are you going to be okay?" Linden asked five minutes after he'd pulled up, Maddy still sat in the passenger seat. "Oh Maddy" he sighed, noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I can come in with you if you like?" Maddy nodded, "please" she whispered.

Linden helped Maddy from the car, waiting patiently for her to find her keys in the bottom of her handbag. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Maddy asked. Linden smiled, "Coffee would be lovely, milk two sugars?" Maddy nodded, "I'll go and make it, living room's through there" she told him, gesturing through a large wooden door. "would you mind if I used the bathroom?" he asked. Maddy nodded, "upstairs, second on the left."

Maddy walked into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on before pouring herself a generous glass of vodka, taking her cigarettes from her handbag and stepping into the garden. "Do you think you should be doing that?" Linden asked, appearing at the kitchen door, Maddy looked blankly at him, the cigarette quickly turning to ash in her left hand, until, with a flick of her wrist she sent it flying to the floor, "I don't. . . ". "I saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom". Maddy sighed and ground the cigarette against the bricks before pouring the vodka onto the concrete. "Great day to find out eh" she sighed, sliding to the floor. "Want to talk about it?" Linden asked moving to sit beside her, "What is there to say?" Maddy shrugged, "I slept with an idiot, my pill didn't work and now I'm pregnant and he won't even answer my calls".

"Maybe I should just get rid of it" Maddy suggested a while later as they sat in silence on the cool concrete, "I mean what sort of parents would we make anyway?" Linden sighed, "I think you'd be a good mum, I bet you were a great mum to Amy." Maddy shook her head, "if I'd not have walked out that day, if I'd have not been so bloody immature, she'd still be here today." "It was an accident Maddy, Why is it your fault for leaving? Why isn't it Dan's fault for not stopping her run out of the house? Why isn't it the car driver's fault for not stopping?" Maddy shrugged, "I was her mum" "and Dan was her dad" Linden argued.

"How old were you if you don't mind me asking?" Linden asked a while later "18, Amy was born 8 weeks after my 19th birthday." Linden nodded, "I wasn't much older when Holly was born" he confessed. Maddy smiled, "do you, do you see her much?" Linden shook his head, "no, no I don't". "Do you miss her." Linden nodded sadly, "More. . ." he paused for a moment, realising 'more than you could imagine' might not be the best thing to say, "more than I ever thought possible" he sad finally. "Why don't you see her then?" Maddy asked bluntly, Linden shrugged, "it's not that easy". Maddy looked at him, "you know where she lives?" he nodded, "with Olivia's parents" "and you miss her?" Linden nodded again, "I think you'd be a good dad." Linden smiled shyly, "She was the spitting image of Olivia but she was a daddy's girl." Maddy smiled, "go and see her then, before it's too late" Linden took Maddy's hand, squeezing it in his as he saw tears form in her eyes, "We'll see" he whispered.

Linden took Maddy back into the house, before telling her he was treating her to a takeaway, "don't tell me a pizza and some ice cream won't make you feel better even the tiniest bit better" he smiled when she protested. She pulled her phone from her pocket, as Linden went to answer the door to the delivery man. She dialled the number she'd dialed several times already that day, and once again it rang before going to voice mail. "Look, it's me, Maddy, we need to talk. Ring me. Please." Linden smiled sadly as he walked back into the room, He shook his head as Maddy opened her mouth, "you don't have to explain yourself to me"


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy and Linden grew closer as the months passed, Maddy being grateful for the support he was giving her. Linden smiled as he leant against the door frame to his office, watching Maddy as she leant against the nurse's station, her head thrown back in laughter, Donna and Maria stood with their hands pressed against her swollen stomach, laughing as Maddy's unborn child kicked at their hands. "Are you ready?" he asked, smiling as he walked over to them. Maddy nodded, "let me get my bag, I'll be two minutes." Linden nodded, "I'll be in the office." Donna wolf-whistled as Linden walked away, "what's going on with the two of you eh?" Maddy blushed, "we're friends" "Friend's eh?" Donna winked, "we've not heard much about this kiddo's father, is it a baby Cullen?" "Donna" Maddy gasped, "I'm not having Linden's baby, now if you don't mind, I've got to go, I've got an appointment with this little one" she smiled, stroking her stomach affectionately.

"Madeline Young" Maddy stood to her feet, "Do you want me to come in with you?" Maddy smiled, "you won't see much sat out here will you." Linden followed her into the small room, "21 weeks?" the midwife asked. Maddy nodded, "and 3 days" The midwife smiled, "we should be able to see a baby then" she smiled, "not the little blob you saw last time, now this is going to be cold" she warned, spreading the gel over Maddy's exposed abdomen. "if little one's cooperating do you want to know the sex?" she asked "I erm..." "you don't have to find out if you don't want to" she smiled, turning the screen towards Maddy as her baby came into view, "can you tell Linden, but not me?" she asked. The midwife nodded, "are you Dad?" Linden shook his head, "he's just a friend." The midwife nodded, "you'll need all the help you can get when this little one's keeping you up all night" she laughed, beginning to point out the baby's limbs, "I'll just take some measurements, but everything looks fine, nice strong heart beat" she commented, Maddy's gaze fixed on the wriggling image on the screen. "would you like a copy?" "Maddy" Linden nudged her, waking her from her trance, "sorry?" "would you like a picture of the little one?" Maddy nodded, "can I get two please." The midwife nodded, "I'll leave them at the desk for you" she smiled before turning her attention to Linden, "if you 'd like to step outside I can tell you what Miss Young is having." Linden nodded, and followed the nurse out of the room, "I'll give you a minute."

Maddy glanced up as Linden walked back into the room, "she's a girl isn't she?" Maddy asked, reaching up to wipe a tear she didn't even realise had rolled down her cheek. Linden nodded, smiling sadly. Maddy sighed, reaching for a paper towel to wipe the gel from her stomach. "Are you okay?" she nodded, "yeah" she sighed. "Right" Linden smiled, "I need to grab my stuff from upstairs, then I believe it's Thurdsay, which means a Chinese and dvd of your choice back at mine." Maddy smiled and slipped from the bed, "I need to go somewhere first, can I meet you at yours?" Linden nodded and smiled, "I'll see you later."

It was almost two hours later when Maddy knocked on Linden's front door. "I went to tell Amy she was getting a little sister" she said, smiling sadly. Linden smiled too, and lead Maddy through to his living room. "I erm, got you this too." She said shyly, holding an envelope in his direction. Linden looked puzzled, and sat on the sofa beside Maddy, opening the envelope, smiling as a copy of the scan she'd had only hours earlier fell onto his lap. He then pulled a small card from the envelope, sitting back into the sofa as he began to read.

_Linden,  
Thank you for everything you've done for my Mummy, I know she doesn't tell you as often as she should, but she's really grateful for everything you've done for her, and she doesn't know how she'd have made it this far without your support. _

_I'd like to ask you something, and I want you to think about it before you say no, I've spoken to Mummy about it and she agrees with me. I was wondering if you'd let Mummy make you my legal guardian in case anything happens to her, she says she knows you'd do a good job looking after me and I agree with her. I know it would be a big responsibility, but hopefully it will be wasted paper, something you'll never need to do, but please think about it before you say no._

_Thank you again for everything you've done for Mummy_

_Love_

_Ruby Amy Elizabeth Young (Mummy had a feeling she was having a girl from the start, which is probably a good thing as she was beginning to develop an unhealthy attachment to the name Sebastian)_

Linden smiled as he pushed the card and the scan back into the envelope and turned to look at Maddy, "so?" she asked shyly. Linden nodded, "I'll think about it." "Thanks." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as her stomach rumbled loudly. "I think Ruby's trying to tell us it's dinner time" Linden joked, moving from the sofa to pull the takeaway leaflets from the drawer. "I don't know why I'm giving you these" he joked, "you'll want prawn toast, sweet and sour chicken, special fried rice, banana fritters and prawn crackers, and you'll want to wash it down with a can of tango." Maddy laughed, "Ruby knows what she likes." Linden smiled, taking the menu into the hallway to choose what he wanted and order the food.

He walked back into the room a while later, "spring rolls, beef chow mein, mushroom fried rice, pineapple fritters and Coke." Linden laughed, "I see you're not denying it" Maddy laughed, "so don't call me predictable". Linden smiled, "I'll let you off then, just this once though." Maddy laughed, before grabbing Linden's hand, placing the spot on her stomach that Ruby was kicking, knowing Linden had never felt her kick before. Linden smiled, his eyes filling with tears, "it only seems like yesterday Olivia was pregnant with Holly." Maddy smiled sadly, not knowing what to say she reached out and wiped the tears from his cheeks, Linden taking her by surprise as he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy pulled away quickly, "Linden, I, I" She shook her head, moving to the other end of the sofa. "Maddy, I..." she shook her head, "I can't, you told me I should concentrate on Ruby." "I thought..." She shook her head again, "You're like a brother to me Linden, it would be, just..." She shook her head again, standing to her feet, "I'm sorry I should go." She grabbed her bag and moved towards the door, "Maddy." "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I gave you the wrong signals, I'm sorry". Linden shook his head, "Maddy, it wasn't" "I'm sorry" Maddy cut in, leaving before Linden had a chance to reply.

"Maddy" Linden grabbed her arm as she walked past him on the ward the next morning. "Can we talk?" Maddy shook her head, "I've got an appointment with Jayne Grayson." Linden nodded and let his hand drop from her arm, "maybe later" he whispered as she walked away.

"Okay?" Maddy smiled and nodded as Maria walked over to her, placing a mug of tea on the desk. "Thanks." Maria smiled, "no problem, you look like you could do with a break." Maddy laughed, "Ruby seems to be a bit nocturnal" she joked, her hands moving to cradle her stomach. "Ruby" Maria smiled, Maddy nodded. "Actually," she lifted her gaze to Maria, "I wanted to ask you a favour." "Sounds ominous" Maria laughed, leaning on the desk. "Will you be my birthing partner?" "Seriously?" Maria's face lit up. Maddy nodded, "I spoke to Jayne Grayson about my maternity leave earlier, and I mentioned it, she said as long as we give her plenty of notice she doesn't see a problem with you having the odd afternoon off to come to antenatal classes with me, if you want to that is" Maria leant over the desk and wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'd love to." Maddy smiled, "Right, Now I believe I've got patients to see" she smiled, standing from her seat, picking up a file and walking away.

"No, let go of me. Get off." The screaming of a patient being escorted by security caused Linden to walk from his office, "Mr O'Dowd, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked, seeing Tom sprawled across the floor, a bloodied towel held to his left hand. "Maddy" he slurred, the fumes from the alcohol he'd consumed almost overpowering. "I want Maddy." Linden shook his head, "Doctor Young is busy, you can let me treat you or you can let security escort you off the premises." "Maddy!" Tom screeched. Maddy frowned as she heard someone repeatedly call her name, "excuse me for a minute", apologising to her patient, she threw her stethoscope around her neck and stepped from the cubicle. "What the hell..." She saw Tom slumped onto the plastic seats Linden and the security guard had helped him onto. "What on Earth are you doing here?" "Maddy." He stood to his feet before stumbling forward, Linden grabbing him as he lunged towards Maddy. "Jeez Tom, when did you drink something that wasn't 40% proof." "I'm bleeding" he told her, "You need to help me." "Maddy" Linden looked concerned, she shook her head, "Into the side room, I'll sort your hand out and then you go" she said firmly, walking away, Tom stumbling after her.

"Don't you want to know what I did?" Maddy shook her head, "I want to stitch your hand and get you out of here Tom." They sat in silence for a while as Maddy removed several shards of glass from Tom's hand before stitching up the worst of the cuts and dressing his wounds. "You've put on some weight since I last saw you." He slurred as she wrapped a bandage around his hand. "No" Maddy snapped, pulling off her gloves and throwing them in the bin, "I've put on weight since I last slept with you." She yelled, storming out of the room. "Wait." Tom stumbled after her, falling through the doors. "No Tom, I told you I'd sort out your hand and then you had to go. I kept my part of the deal, now leave." Tom shook his head, "You can't tell me you're pregnant with my child and then expect me to leave." The whole ward stopped, turning to face Maddy and Tom. "Happy?" Linden snapped at Tom as Maddy fled from the ward, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mads?" Sam's strong arms wrapped around Maddy as she ran into him on the stairs, instantly breaking down and sobbing into his chest. He sat her down on the stairs, holding her until her sobs softened. Sam nodded as he saw Linden approach, signalling that he'd take care of her. "Come on" he said softly, helping her to her feet, and leading her away from the nosy nurses in the corridor.

"So what's wrong then?" Maddy sighed, wishing there was a double vodka in the orange juice in front of her. "Tom came back." "Tom?" Sam was puzzled, "O'Dowd" Sam still looked confused, "I don't..." Maddy said nothing, but lowered her gaze, running her fingers lightly over her stomach. "He's..." Maddy nodded, "He's Ruby's father. The day I found out, I tried to ring him. I must have tried at least 100 times that week, but he kept ignoring my calls." Sam shook his head, "You don't need to explain yourself Mads, I know you'll have done what you thought was right". She nodded, "He was taking heroin, and then today, he smelt like he'd bathed in whiskey, she deserves better than that." Sam nodded, "that's the least she deserves." "And Linden kissed me." She whispered, "he told me I needed to concentrate on being a mummy, and then he kissed me Sam, now, I can't even look him in the eye Sam, it's all a big mess." She sighed sadly, more tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Hey" Sam reached out and took Maddy's hand in his, "Linden's right, you need to concentrate on you, and you need to concentrate on Ruby, and if other people put themselves in a position where you don't feel comfortable with them in your life, it's their loss, not yours". Maddy smiled, "Thanks". Sam winked, "Anytime. Now, I was on my way to invite you out for dinner Doctor Young, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages." Maddy laughed, she could always guarantee that Sam would cheer her up. "Dinner would be lovely" she smiled, "I've got something to show you too." Sam raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes." "Yes, but If I show you now we'll have nothing to talk about over dinner, so come on" She downed the contents of her glass, waiting for Sam to do the same. "Got your wallet?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Good" Maddy took his hand as they left the bar, "you're paying for dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy blinked rapidly, trying to work out she was. "Morning sleepyhead" Maddy smiled as Sam began to play with her hair. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily, "almost 10, you're not in til later are you?" Maddy shook her head, "not til tomorrow." She laughed. "Well then" Sam smiled, "You won't mind staying here and relaxing for another hour or so will you?" "I don't" Maddy smiled, "but Ruby obviously does, of all the space in my uterus she chooses to sit on my bladder. Let me go to the loo, and then I'll be right back." She stood from the bed, a t-shirt of Sam's stretched over her stomach, doing nothing to cover the black French knickers that had surprised Sam the previous night. She blushed and pulled the sheet from the bed as Sam wolf whistled, "If you've got it, don't hide it." Maddy rolled her eyes, "because you really want me flashing my stretch marks at you" she joked, "now if you don't mind, I really need to pee".

She sighed as she got back into bed, resting her head on Sam's chest, "thanks for this" she smiled, "for being there, and not wanting anything in return". Sam smiled, "It's what friends do" he told her. "and who said I don't want anything in return? I'm fully expecting you to buy me my weight in beer, once you can come drinking with me again." Maddy laughed, "I don't know about your weight in beer, but I'll definitely buy you a pint once I can sleep on my stomach again". Sam kissed her head, "I'll hold you to that" Maddy smiled, cursing her hormones as she felt her eyes fill with tears. "But for now, just hold me, please." Sam pulled her closer, kissing her hair again, "I'm here Maddy, whenever you want me." She nodded, his chest damp with her tears, "thank you".

"Feel better?" Sam asked, reaching out to wipe away Maddy's tears once she'd stopped crying. Maddy nodded, slipping her fingers between his, "sorry." Sam smiled, "you've got nothing to be sorry for." Maddy smiled, her fingers still linked between Sam's she moved to press his hand against her stomach, "she's saying hello" Sam smiled, running his fingers over Maddy's stomach, "Hello Ruby." Maddy smiled, "I think she likes Uncle Sam." "Uncle Sam?" Maddy nodded, "I'm Grace's Auntie Maddy, it's only fair." Sam smiled, "she keeps asking about you, and when she can see the baby in your tummy." Maddy smiled, "Actually" Sam had an idea, "I could ring Connie, see if she'd mind me taking her out to the park for an hour or something? She's grown so much since you last saw her." Maddy smiled, "I'd like that." "Right then, You wait here, I'll go and ring Connie."

"Result!" Sam smiled, slipping back into bed, "It's half term, the Nanny's ill and Connie's working at 2. I said we'd pick her up at 12.30/1ish, Connie can give her dinner, then we can fill her up on sweets and ice cream." Maddy laughed, "don't go getting ideas, you're not filling Ruby up on crap." Sam laughed and tapped Maddy's nose with his finger, "that's where you're wrong Doctor Young, the job description of 'Uncle Sam' includes getting her all the things Mummy says no to." Maddy laughed, resting her head on Sam's bare chest. "You know I think this is the first time we've shared a bed without anything happening." "I don't know what you're talking about Mr Strachan." Maddy laughed innocently. "Oh come on." Sam sighed, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about it that easily. A year or so ago, she could easily have been mine." He told her, running his hand over her stomach. "I wish she was" Maddy whispered, tears filling her eyes for the second time that morning. "Oh Maddy" Sam sighed, "At least I'd know you wouldn't let her down, you wouldn't give up on her when something better comes along". Sam sighed, "She'll have a mother that more than makes up for her lack of a father, and you've got friends who'll support you, she might not have a Daddy, but there are going to be a lot of people who care a lot about her." Maddy nodded, "I want to give Tom a chance though." Sam raised an eyebrow, "He might be a good dad" Maddy insisted, "and if he isn't, at least I can tell her I tried when she asks when she doesn't see her father." Sam nodded, "do you think you can trust him with her? What if he's out of his face on something?" "I'll get someone to be there, so he doesn't have her on his own" Sam nodded? "Like Uncle Sam?" Maddy shook her head, "as much as I'd trust you with Ruby, I don't trust you not to knock Tom out." Sam laughed, "Might knock some sense into him". Maddy looked puzzled. "He let you go" Sam explained, "The man's obviously an idiot" Maddy laughed, before her stomach rumbled loudly. "Hungry Ruby?" Sam asked, "Do you want breakfast in bed?" he asked, turning his attention to Maddy, "could do you a full English?" Maddy smiled, "Yes to the full English, no to the eating it in bed, I'll come downstairs with you, and if you're lucky Mr Strachan, I might leave the sheet up here". "Come on then" Sam smiled, standing to his feet, "what are we waiting for?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mrs Grayson" Linden called to Jayne as he saw her on the ward, "Don't you think Dr Young should be on maternity leave?" He asked, looking over to where Maddy was treating a patient, watching as she stretched her back, resting a hand at the base of her spine, her back aching from being hunched over the bed. Jayne said nothing, "She's almost 38 weeks pregnant" . Jayne nodded, "and we agreed earlier in her pregnancy we'd take it week by week, day by day if needs be, she wants to work as long as possible, to have more time off after she has the little one." "I found her sleeping in the staffroom yesterday." "Well be glad she's taking it easy, or give her lighter duties, if Dr Young still feels able to treat patients, and she still does it well I am not forcing her to go on leave". Without waiting for Linden to reply Jayne walked away. He watched her speak to Maddy before leaving the ward.

"I can't believe you didn't go as soon as you had the chance, feet up watching tv all day. Heaven" Maria smiled. Maddy laughed, "No thanks, I'd have given myself a week before I was climbing the walls, ready to come back. There's only so many repeats of Jeremy Kyle a girl can stand." Maria laughed, "Come on, Lunch break started 5 minutes ago". She lead Maddy into the staffroom, where Maddy was greeted by all her friends, the walls lined with banners and balloons. A pink Moses basked stood on the table, a large pink bear sat inside, the space around it filled with anything and everything Ruby would need. "That bear's going to need a room of it's own!" She exclaimed, running her fingers lightly over the fabric. "Sam chose it" Donna told her. Maddy laughed and glared at Sam, "Sam can take it home then" she joked.

"Maddy" Linden called her as she went to leave the ward at the end of her shift. She tuned to face him, placing the bear on a chair but keeping hold of the helium balloons she had in her hands "I wanted to give you this" he said, passing her a large gift bag from the top of his filing cabinet, "it's for Ruby, I bought it her a while ago, I was going to give it you after she'd been born, but..." she nodded as he trailed off, "thanks" "and I got this one for you" he passed her a slightly smaller bag. "Thanks" Linden smiled, "good luck with everything" She smiled shyly, "thanks" she said quietly, before Maria and Sam caught up with her, their arms full of gifts from their colleagues. "Come on Mads" Sam smiled, "let's go and find room for all this in your flat". She smiled and thanked Linden again before picking up the bear and following Sam and Maria from the ward.

"Come on" Maddy sighed, her hands stroking her stomach. "I thought we'd agreed, you had 40 weeks, then you were going to move out of my uterus. Well missy, you need to check your calendar cos your time was up yesterday." She spoke softly to her stomach, before giving up and going to get dressed

"She's in the right position, it's just a case of waiting for her to put in an appearance now. It could be tomorrow, we could be inducing you in a fortnight." Maddy sighed, she'd hoped she'd be told Ruby would be here soon. "Is there nothing you can do to speed things up?" Sam asked the midwife. "Well, there's the usual, long walks, spicy food, raspberry leaf tea, and of course some women swear by sex to start labour" Maddy looked at Sam, "No way" he shook his head. The midwife laughed and left the room, "I'll book you in for the 12th if nothing's happened by then" Maddy nodded and heaved herself from the bed, thanking the midwife before leaving the room.

"No baby?" Maria asked as Maddy and Sam walked onto AAU. She shook her head, "No baby, no sign of baby, no hint of baby coming" She sighed flopping onto the sofa in the staff room, "any longer and I'll have to start charging rent" she said loudly, "are you listening Ruby?" Maria and Sam laughed, and Maddy held out her hand, allowing Sam to pull her from the sofa, "Ill ring you tomorrow" she told Maria, leaving the ward.

"No, No, I can't lie like that" Maddy mumbled, rolling off her back. "All fours?" Sam suggested. Maddy was now a week overdue and in an attempt to stop her complaining Sam had agreed to have sex with her, the only problem was finding a position Maddy was comfortable in, "It's a bit ironic" Maddy mumbled, "it was sex that made a small person take up home inside me in the first place, and it might be sex that gets her out.".

"How is she?" Maria asked Sam a few days later, "still pregnant" he sighed. He was now as desperate as Maddy for Ruby to make an appearance, on his day off she'd made him have sex with her three times before he got out of bed, reasoning that Ruby would get bored of having to hear them eventually if nothing else. Maddy had then allowed him to shower before taking him on a four mile walk to an Indian restaurant, and then refusing to let him ring for a taxi to take them home. "Anyway, I better be off, or Connie will have my balls and then Maddy will not be pleased!" he smiled to Maria before heading back to Darwin.

"How long til your shift finishes?" Maria was surprised to see Maddy stood before her. "I finish at three why?" "I'll be in the staff room, I think Ruby's chosen her birthday". Maria's face fell, "I can leave now, I'm sure Linden will understand." Maddy shook her head, rubbing her stomach and breathing deeply through another contraction, "I can wait til three."


	8. Chapter 8

It was ten past three when Maria managed to leave the ward, she found Maddy pacing the staffroom looking surprisingly calm as she spoke to Ruby, one hand resting on the bottom of her back, the other rubbing small circles on her bump. "Okay?" Maria asked. "Fine" she smiled, "I think we might still have a bit of a wait". Maria smiled, "so I've got time to get changed?" Maddy nodded, leaning against the sofa and rocking onto her heels as she felt another contraction brewing. "How far apart are they?" Maria asked, slipping her jeans on before taking of her dress and pulling her t-shirt over her head. Maddy was silent, concentrating on breathing deeply until her contraction passed. "I'm not sure, more than 5 minutes apart, less than 10." Maria nodded, quickly changing her shoes. "Right then" She smiled, "ready to be a mummy". Maddy shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Maria was quickly by her side. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of, I mean, I know it'll hurt and you don't want pain relief, but just think about that beautiful baby girl you'll have at the end of it" Maddy nodded, "I know. I just, I don't know if I'm ready for her, not yet" Maria smiled, "you've been trying to convince her to come out for almost 2 weeks, and now she's on her way you're saying you not ready for her". Maddy bean to sob, "It's not right, all this, Ruby, she should be Dan's, Amy should be here, she'd love being a big sister". Maria looked puzzled as she rubbed Maddy's back, trying to calm her down. "Who's Amy?" she asked quietly. Maddy bit her lip as she looked Maria in the eye. "She was my daughter".

Maddy spent the next 20 minutes telling Maria about Amy, her friend lost for words as Maddy recalled the day she lost her daughter, the scene playing in her head as clear as the day it happened. "I had no idea" Maria said sadly once Maddy was finished. "It's not the sort of thing I like to announce to the world, 'hi I'm Maddy, 6 years ago I lost my daught-argh" She clutched her stomach as a strong contraction too her by surprise. Maria smiled, "Maybe it's a sign that Amy wants you to let go, well not to let her go as such, I mean she'll always be your daughter, but you've got Ruby now, you need to concentrate on the future, on now, and right now I think Ruby wants Amy to be a big sister". Maddy nodded and took Maria's hand, reaching for her bag. "I'll get it" Maria smiled, picking the bag from the floor, "let's go and met Ruby".

After a quick stop on Darwin to let Sam know what was happening, Maddy was sat calmly in the maternity ward waiting for the midwife to see her. Maria watched as Maddy began to rock slowly on the bed, breathing deeply and rubbing her stomach as another contraction came and went. "Anything I can do?" Maddy shook her head. "Just being here's more than enough." She smiled.

Almost 3 hours passed before there was a tap at the door. Maria was quick to answer it. "Have we got a mini-Maddy yet?" Maria laughed. "No, not yet.! She turned her attention back to Maddy, "It's Sam" "Let him in" she said, gritting her teeth and inhaling deeply on the gas and air as she felt the familiar tightening spread across her abdomen. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked, as he moved towards the bed. Maddy glared at him, "Like I'm about to give push a beach ball out of my-argh. Ruby please"

"Have you tried standing up?" The midwife asked, pulling off her gloves. Maddy nodded, "Wasn't comfortable" The midwife nodded, "Kneeling on the bed? All fours? Gravity will help baby descend." Maddy snorted with laughter, slightly high from the gas and air. "We've already tried all fours to get her out haven't we?" She turned to face Sam. He blushed as both Maria and the midwife tried to stifle their giggles."Why don't you try standing again, you can lean on me and Maria" he said quickly. The midwife smiled and left the room as Maddy moved to lean on Sam, Maria moving to rub her friends back.

"I can't do it" Maddy moaned shaking her head. "You're doing so well" the midwife encouraged, "you'll be cuddling this baby before you know it" Maddy shook her head, "I can't". "Maddy" Sam said sharply, moving to stand behind the head of the bed, putting his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him as she knelt against the back of the bed, "you are doing so well Maddy, and Ruby will be so lucky to have you for a mummy, now I know you're tired, and I know it hurts, but you have been waiting to meet this little girl for so long, and now she's ready meet you, so you need to be strong for just a little bit loner, then you can collapse and sleep for a week if you want to" He brushed a stray hair back from Maddy's face and kissed her forehead a he squeezed her hands, "You can do this Mads".

"Oh Maddy she's beautiful" Maria cooed, as the midwife placed a screaming red bundle into Maddy's waiting arms. "Oh Mads, I'm so, so proud of you". Sam kissed her forehead as she collapsed exhausted into the pillows. Maddy smiled wearily, unable to tear her eyes away from her daughter. "Hello Ruby" she said softly, rocking her daughter gently. "We've been waiting to meet you for so long" Sam smiled, stroking Ruby's clenched fist "Was she worth waiting an extra 9 days for?" Maria asked, sitting on the bed by Maddy's feet. Maddy nodded, she didn't even need to think about the answer, "every second."

"Looks like she'd made her mind up about when she wanted her birthday to be" Sam grinned as the midwife took Ruby to be cleaned and weighed, Maddy glanced at the clock and realised Ruby had been born just after midnight. She nodded slowly, "Amy's birthday".


	9. Chapter 9

Sam took Ruby from Maddy's arms as she yawned loudly, "sleep" he told her, laying Ruby in the cot a nurse had placed at the bottom of Maddy's bed. Maddy nodded, "I'll leave you in peace" Maria smiled, kissing Maddy's cheek, "I'll come and see you in the morning" she told Maddy before leaving. "Are you comfy?" Sam asked, plumping the pillows before Maddy laid down. She nodded, "thanks, for everything." He smiled and kissed her hand, "don't worry about it". Sam sat with Maddy until she fell asleep, before going in search of food for himself, and something for Maddy to eat when she woke. After eating, he made his way back to Maddy's side room, only to find Maddy had moved Ruby's crib to the side of her bed, and both Maddy and Ruby were sleeping peacefully, Maddy's finger clenched tightly in Ruby's fist. He straightened the blankets around both Maddy and Ruby, before setting himself in the chair and closing his eyes.

He woke at 3am to Ruby's hungry screams. He watched as Maddy began to feed Ruby, stroking her head softly and rocking her gently, "you didn't have to stay" she told Sam, not taking her eyes off of Ruby. "I can go if you. . .?" Maddy shook her head, "I don't mind you being here, but you could have gone home." Sam smiled, "I'm here out of convenience, I'm on call, but Naylor's already claimed the on call room" he joked. Maddy smiled, still gazing at Ruby, "I can't believe that this is it" she sighed, "that after all that waiting, she's finally here." Sam smiled and moved to sit on the end of the bed, "she's definitely got her mummy's looks." he told her, taking Ruby's fist in his hand, "she'll break a few hearts." Maddy smiled and yawned as Sam rose from the bed, allowing Ruby to be laid in the crib beside her mother, "as long as she doesn't make me a grandmother before I'm 50" Sam smiled, "Uncle Sam won't let her" he joked, helping Maddy get settled in the bed before returning to his chair. "Sam" he looked up as Maddy held up a corner of the covers, "get in."

Both Maddy and Ruby woke to Sam's pager sounding the next morning, she nudged Sam to wake him before lifting Ruby into her arms, singing softly to her until she settled. "I'll be back later" he told Maddy, pulling his trousers on before kissing her cheek. "You look after your mummy" he told Ruby before kissing her head and leaving the room.

"Okay?" Sam asked, entering the room a few hours later, "I suppose I should let Tom know" Maddy sighed, running her fingers lightly over Ruby's stomach as she slept beside her on the bed. Sam smiled and nodded, "why don't you and this little lady get to know each other for a few days first?" he suggested. Maddy smiled, "yeah. I'll ring him next week or something". Sam smiled, "now, are we going to sit here all day or are we going to get your stuff packed up and get the two of you home?" Maddy's face lit up, "you mean?" Sam nodded, "The doctor will be in to discharge you both within the hour."

Maddy insisted on stopping off on AAU on her way home, taking Ruby into the staff room in order to stop her picking anything up. "Oh Maddy, she's gorgeous" Donna cooed standing from the sofa, "can I hold her?" Maddy nodded and lifted Ruby from where her car seat sat on the sofa, before passing her to Donna, "She's so small." Maddy smiled, "I doubt you'd say that if you were the one that had given birth to her." Donna smiled, "You look amazing though" Maddy rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah." Sam nodded, "You do, you look a lot better than you did 13 hours ago." By this time Chrissie had also entered the staff room, "Maddy, what are you doing here?" Maddy smiled, "just can't keep away". Chrissie laughed before noticing the empty car seat on the table, "have you. . ." She noticed the tiny baby in Donna's arms and pulled Maddy into a hug "Congratulations." She beamed, "when did you have her?" "12.23" "Today?" Maddy nodded, "12.23 this morning." Chrissie was shocked, "You never gave birth a few hours ago?" Maddy nodded, "I did." Chrissie was shocked, "You look brilliant for it. How heavy was she?" Maddy laughed, "so people keep telling me, and she was exactly 7lb." "You're lucky" Donna piped up as Chrissie took Ruby, "My cousin had a baby, 12lb4, I've seen Mr Spence replace a kidney with fewer stitches." Maddy winced slightly and decided to change the subject, "Is Linden about?" Chrissie nodded, "in his office". "Right" Maddy lifted her daughter into her arms, "let's go and say hello"

"Come in" Maddy pushed the door open slowly, and Linden glanced up from his desk, "Maddy, shouldn't you be at home with your feet up?" She nodded, "just thought we'd pop in to say hello on our way?" "We?" Linden was confused, until he noticed what Maddy had in her arms, "Ruby, meet Linden" She placed Ruby in his arms, smiling as she began to whimper, but was quickly settled as Linden rocked her slightly. "About what happened" Both Maddy and Linden spoke together, but he gestured for her to continue, "I think we were both at fault, you shouldn't have done what you did, but I shouldn't have reacted how I did, we should have laughed it off and put it behind us, so erm, I'd like a couple of days on my own with Ruby, but I'll probably be desperate for some adult company by the end of the week, so if you'd like to come round and see us?" Linden smiled as Maddy made to leave his office, "I'd like that" he told her, "I''ll give you a ring."

It was almost an hour later, after almost everyone on the ward had met Ruby that Maddy got home, she showed Sam from the flat, before collapsing in a tired heap on her sofa. She sat in silence for a few minutes before standing again and lifting Ruby from the Moses basket, sitting back down with her daughter in her arms. "It's just you and me now Ruby" she spoke softly to her baby, "and I promise, that no matter what happens, no matter who lets us down, who lets you down, I'll always be here for you. And I might not be the best Mummy in the world, but I promise you darling, I promise you that I'll do the best I can for you." Maddy glanced at the clock. "What do you think Ruby, shall we go and show your sister her birthday present?" She kissed Ruby's nose. "Amy would have loved you you know." She sighed sadly, wiping her tears away before strapping Ruby into her buggy and heading towards the church.


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning" Maddy smiled as Ruby woke with a slight wail, she'd been laid watching her daughter sleep for almost half an hour, "What shall we do today?" she asked, lifting Ruby from the crib and laying her on the bed, running her fingers lightly over her daughter's stomach, smiling as Ruby waved her arms, trying to grab her mother's fingers. "We could go for a walk?" she suggested, placing her index finger in the palm of Ruby's hand, or we could just stay here all day and sleep" she laughed as Ruby yawned. "We'll start with a bath" Maddy placed Ruby back in her crib, winding up the mobile to entertain the young girl before beginning to run a bath, placing the required toiletries on the side of the bath, before placing a large bath towel for herself, and a smaller hooded towel for Ruby on the radiator to warm.

Maddy sighed as she slipped into the warm water, her daughter lying on her chest, "I suppose we should tell your Daddy you've made an appearance shouldn't we? See what happens, I've had nearly a week to get to know you". Maddy reached for the sponge, dipping it in the water and squeezing it out, allowing the warm water to run down Ruby's back, Amy had loved water, Maddy had first taken her swimming when she was 7 weeks old, something that turned into a weekly activity. Maddy smiled and felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought about Amy's tantrums when she was told she had to get out of the pool, "come on" she sighed, kissing Ruby's head, let's get you clean before you get cold. She washed Ruby before reaching for the hooded towel, wrapping Ruby up tightly and laying her in the bouncer chair on the floor by the bath. She washed herself quickly before rinsing her hair with the shower head and stepping from the bath, she dried quickly before pulling her dressing gown from the back of the door, wrapping it around herself and taking Ruby into the nursery. "What shall we dress you in?" she asked, once Ruby was dried and dressed in a vest, "are we going out? Cos if we are I'll put you in something nice, if not you can just wear a sleepsuit and I'll put my pyjamas back on." She carried Ruby over to the wardrobe, "on second thoughts, you can wear something nice, or you'll never get to wear all these" before she had chance to choose something for Ruby she noticed the large gift bag on the top shelf of the wardrobe, the present Linden had given her for Ruby, she'd forgotten all about it. She'd opened the gift he'd bought her, to find some toiletries for mums to be, and a silver photo frame inscribed with the words "mummy and me", in which she'd placed the very first photo Sam had taken of her and Ruby. She laid Ruby in the cot before peeling the selotape from the bag ,pulling out the first of many gifts wrapped in pink tissue paper, clothes, Maddy guessed after giving it a squeeze. "Look at this Ruby" she smiled, holding up the pink summer dress, complete with floppy hat and frilly knickers, "You can wear this to Grace's party" she told Ruby, hanging the dress on the end of the cot and taking another parcel from the bag, a white sleepsuit with 'i love mummy' printed all over it. Another sheet of pink tissue paper was removed to reveal a small brown rabbit, which was placed in the cot beside Ruby, and the final gift was a small silver cross on a chain. "You'll have to give Linden a big cuddle when you see him". Maddy stood infront of Ruby's wardrobe or awhile before pushing the doors shut, "forget it" she laughed, "I can't be bothered, you can wear a sleep suit, I'll put my pyjamas on and we can mong out" she told Ruby, running her hands through her hair as she glanced in the mirror.

Maddy left Ruby in her cot whilst she dressed herself in loose tracksuit bottoms and a pale blue vest top, before returning to the nursery, changing her mind yet again and dressing Ruby in a thin cotton dress, white with pink flowers, "you can wear this" she said, as Ruby curled into her chest, "and we'll go and sit in the garden, get us both some fresh air without having to leave the house". Maddy took a blanket and a large floppy hat from the chest of drawers and carried Ruby into the garden. She laid the blanket on the grass the shade from a large tree protecting Ruby's delicate skin from the sun, she laid Ruby on the blanket and pulled the hat onto her head, before laying down herself, lifting Ruby to lie on her chest. She lifted Ruby into the air, laughing as she pulled the young girl down to blow raspberries on her stomach. Half an hour later Ruby had fallen asleep, her hands curled into fists by her head as she slept on Maddy's chest. Kissing her head Maddy laid Ruby on the blanket, before moving to lie in the sun.

Maddy closed her eyes as she felt the sun's warm rays on her skin. She was woken by the ringing of the phone just over half an hour later, and quickly moved to answer it. "Ready for some adult conversation yet?" Maddy smiled, since Sam had dropped them home from the hospital Maddy had just had Ruby for company. "I could do with some yes" she laughed, Linden smiled, "I could come round after my shift if you're not doing anything?" "I'll check my diary, what time were you thinking?" Linden chuckled, "I finish in half an hour" Maddy tutted, "Mmm, could be difficult, Ruby will probably be asleep, and Jeremy Kyle's on". Linden laughed, "well if you don't want me to come and see you" he joked. Maddy smiled, she'd missed Linden's company, "Come round when you want" she told him, "we'll be in all day".

Maddy was quick to answer the door later that afternoon, Linden pulling her into a hug and kissing her on both cheeks before passing her a large bunch of flowers, "how are you?" he asked as she led him into the living room, "I'm fine" she smiled, gesturing to where Ruby was asleep on the sofa, "and so's Ruby". The pair talked happily for almost an hour and half before Ruby woke on the sofa between them with a wail and a wave of her fists. "Shh, it's okay" Maddy smiled, lifting Ruby onto her chest and rubbing her back softly, "I think she's ready for a feed" Maddy told Linden, he blushed as she reached for the blanket on the coffee table and he realised what she was about to do. "Relax" Maddy laughed getting Ruby settled at her breast, "you won't see a thing".

Over the next few weeks Maddy and Ruby began to receive more visitors, Maria and Sam usually managed to coincide their visits, and although both denied it, Maddy was sure something was going on between the two of them. Maddy glanced at her phone, it was the first afternoon she'd had alone with Ruby in a while, "I suppose we should tell Tom shouldn't we?" she reached for her phone, dialing his number before she had chance to change her mind. The call went straight to voicemail, and she decided to leave a message, "Tom, it's Maddy, I thought you'd want to know, you've got a daughter, her name's Ruby and she was born on the 7th, erm, you've got my number so if you want to be a dad to her give me a ring and we'll sort something out. Okay, bye". Maddy threw her phone on the side and turned her attention to Ruby, "fingers crossed he's either a changed man, or he's changed his number and doesn't get the message" she said to Ruby, only half joking.


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a month passed where Maddy was relieved to hear nothing from Tom. As far as she was concerned Ruby didn't need a father, especially not one that was more interested in drink and drugs than his own daughter. She still couldn't stop thinking about Amy though, about how much Dan loved her, about how much of a daddy's girl she was, and how Ruby would never have the relationship with Tom that Amy had had with Dan. She gazed down at Ruby as she laid on her play mat, cooing softly to herself, Maddy was amazed at how alert her daughter had suddenly become, taking an interest in everything she saw. "What shall we do Ruby?" Maddy asked, scooping her into the air and spinning her round. "Shall we get changed and go for a walk, we can go and see the duckies in the park." Maddy was sure she saw a smile creep over Ruby's face as she lifted Ruby above her head, bringing her down and kissing her nose.

Maddy had just strapped Ruby into her buggy when there was a frantic banging on the door, the loud noise startling Ruby and causing the usually placid baby to scream loudly. "Shh, it's okay Ruby, shh" Maddy rocked the buggy trying to settle Ruby, before moving to the window, feeling her heart begin to pound against her ribs as she saw Tom banging on her door. "Come on you" Maddy lifted Ruby from her buggy, before taking her upstairs, settling her in her crib and turning the mobile on, not wanting her daughter to witness the confrontation that was bound to happen.

"Where is she?" "who" "Don't play dumb Maddy" Tom lunged forward, "Ruby?" Tom nodded, and Maddy raised an eyebrow, "you could at least have wiped the coke off your nose before you came to see her." Tom lifted a hand to wipe the white power from the tip of his nose, "let me see her." Maddy shook her head, "no chance, if you'd turned up here clean and sober then you'd have seen her. You need to make a decision Tom, "drugs or your daughter". Tom saw red and flew at Maddy, Let me see my daughter, his hands wrapped around her neck, she saw her life flash before her eyes as he began to shake her furiously. Maddy heard Ruby shriek, and somehow found he strength in her body to kick Tom where it hurts, his hands fell from her neck and he staggered backwards, Maddy gave him a hard push and he fell onto the drive, allowing Maddy to slam and lock the door behind him.

She collapsed on the bottom step for a moment as she got her breath back, before climbing the stairs and trying to settle Ruby. It took Tom a few minutes longer to recover before he pulled himself to his feet, beginning to ban on the door once again. Maddy picked the phone from the side and quickly dialled Sam's number, only for it to go straight to voicemail. Linden however answered after the second ring, he heard Maddy mentioned Tom's name and quickly made his way to her house, ringing the police on his way.

The police were struggling to restrain Tom as Linden arrived, he went to knock on the door but quickly changed his mind, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling her number, "it's me." It was all he needed to say, Maddy left Ruby in the middle of the double bed and ran down the stairs, throwing open the door and falling into his arms. Linden helped Maddy back into the house, saying nothing about the red marks appearing round her neck. "I need to finish packing" she told him once her tears had stopped. "Packing?" Maddy nodded, "don't ask where I'm going cos I don't know, but I need to get away, I can't stay here with him, I'm going to the airport, getting a flight to anywhere". Linden nodded, "does Ruby have a passport?" Maddy nodded, "It came last week, my grandparents live in Ireland, I was going to take her to see them, but I'm not going there, not now." Linden nodded, "finish packing, and then you can come and stay with me for a few days, while you decide where to go, you'll be safe there, Tom doesn't know where I live."

Half an hour later, Maddy came downstairs to find Linden had settled Ruby into her car seat, and her buggy was folded by the door, the brown bear he'd bought her clutched to her chest, and a thin blanket over her legs. "Let me" he turned to help Maddy with the large suitcase as she appeared at the top of the stairs. He said nothing about the size and weight of the suitcase, and silently helped her to the car.

It was almost three weeks later that Maddy found herself on a plane, she sat back into the cool leather, Ruby sleeping against her chest. "Do I need to wake you up and feed you so your ears don't hurt?" she asked, stroking Ruby's back. "I'm sure she'll wake up herself if her ears hurt, then you can feed her." Maddy smiled and turned to Linden as he sat beside her, "thanks for doing this, I mean you didn't have to come with us". Linden smiled, "After what happened with Tom I didn't think you wanted to be on your own, and anyway, I've not had a holiday since I started at Holby, I think I deserve one" Maddy laughed, "what if you get sick of us, Ruby's not great at sleeping for long periods of time" Linden laughed, "I don't mind" he told her, "I could let you get some sleep if you want?" Maddy smiled, "I'm used to being woken, I don't mind." Linden smiled, "if you get sick of me, want some time with Ruby, whatever just tell me, I don't mind going off and doing my own thing". Maddy nodded and yawned, the 4am start taking its toll on her, "We'll see how it goes."

After a 4 hour flight and a short taxi ride, Maddy collapsed onto a large sofa in the lobby of the hotel, fanning herself with a leaflet as Linden checked them in, "I know, I know" she rocked the buggy as Ruby began to whine, "I'm not lifting you out, I'm sorry darling but it's too hot for cuddles, wait til we get to the room". Linden paused in the doorway of the room, Maddy didn't notice and pushed the buggy into the back of his legs, "sorry" she mumbled as he turned to face her. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on his face before he allowed her into the room, "I asked for a twin room with a cot, it says so here" he pointed to the paper in his hand as Maddy stepped fully into the room, laughing slightly as she saw the large double bed, rose petals sprinkled in a heart shape on top of the covers.


End file.
